


It All Started With a Deer

by lulu0917



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 13th Century CE, Action, Adventure, All Human, All Is Fair in Love and War, Animals, Archery, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Bloodshed, Comfort, Drama, Enemies, F/M, Family, Forests, Hunting, Hurt, Integrity, Loyalty, Marriage of Convenience, Mountains, OOC, Older times, Pain, Romance, Royals, Suspense, Swords, War, battles, deers, friends - Freeform, nomads, slight age gap, traitors, tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0917/pseuds/lulu0917
Summary: Living in the mountains is hard and hunting for food is harder.Edward is the son of the tribe leader and is close friends with his battle-buddies, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob.Across the region, things go downhill for Princess Isabella, her father, and Seth, her little brother. Them being a target is no surprise since every powerful, rich royal family usually is one.What happens a bronze-haired man becomes their savior when they're abducted?What happens when Jacob's sweetheart is burned to death?How loud does Alice Brandon scream to the world that she didn't poison that man?How many traitors is Edward going to find in his tribe?How hard is Bella going to fight so Tanya doesn't marry Edward as his father wants?How loud is Bella going to cry when she finds out Edward may be stuck in a marriage with another woman, after Bella married him and birthed him a child?How painful is it going to be when the tribe of Forks constantly loses a loved one to death?It doesn't matter what they get thrown at them; because they are the Cullens, and together, they can bring justice and peace to the world and happiness and love to their home.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Garrett/Kate (Twilight), Jacob Black/Angela Weber, Jacob Black/Irina





	1. Chapter 1

**The plot was developed after I watched this Turkish TV series named Dirilis Ertugrul. Note, don’t judge the story until reading a good couple of chapters.**

**Just something you should know, there’s a word you may not recognize; alps. In this story it means warriors. An alp is one warrior.** **Also, the tents are not like the ones you may imagine. These ones are large and round, like nomad tents. They're all the same in size except for the tribe leader and his family’s, that one is a three-roomed tent.** **Just for clarification =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**1225, Forks Tribe**

Samuel thrust the long piece of metal into the fire pit, the light autumn breeze cool against heated skin. After a moment, he pulled it out using the tongs, then set it down on the wooden stump. Edward was already prepared to start, mallet in hand. 

He picked up the other one and gave it to Samuel, whose eyes crinkled when he smiled. One hand on the pliers to steady the metal, the other getting ready to swing and hit. Edward nodded, “I’m ready whenever you are.” 

Samuel went first. He struck the metal soon-to-be sword with the mallet and let out a grunt, then allowed Edward to have a turn. They kept at it, molding the metal into the shape of the weapon desired. 

Soon, it was all bent up and curved into a sword. The hot metal sizzled as Samuel dunked it into the water. 

Edward grinned, “Even the iron couldn’t stand your hits, Sam.” He used his forearm to wipe the sweat off his forehead and put his mallet down while Samuel was busy unwrapping a sheepskin package. 

He took out a sheathed sword and held it horizontally with his two hands. He walked up to Edward, “Take a look at this one,” He said to him. Edward stared in awe, then took it and unsheathed it to look at the blade. 

Nice, smooth, silver, sharp. 

“This is magnificent. I pity the enemy who this will be the death of,” Edward smiled. 

“It’s a sword deserving of you. May it be wrath to the tyrants and the sound of the oppressed by your hands.”

“Thank you, so very much.”   
  


Sam shook his head. “I’m ready to sacrifice myself for you, Edward.” 

Edward unbuckled his own sword from the side of his belt, then fastened the new one respectively. 

He gave the old one to Sam, who put it off to the side. Sam went over to the clay jug swinging by the metal chain hanging from the pole. He pulled it off and took a drink of water. 

Turning to Edward, he held it out so he could wash. While pouring water for Edward to cleanse his hands and face, he nodded to the three individuals packing their horses and weapons. “What’s the matter with your men? They seem restless.”

Edward glanced at Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob. “We’re going hunting. They’re getting ready,” He replied, using the towel to dry off.

“Are there any animals left to even hunt in this famine?” 

Edward picked up his bow and attached his quiver to the other side of his hip. “You’re right, but hunting keeps the Alps fit.”

Sam lowered his voice, “It’s better if we find a way to keep the tribe alive as well.”

“That can only be determined how at the headquarters tomorrow,” Edward assured. 

Edward wore his bow on his back as Sam spoke, “If we don’t migrate from this highland before winter comes, we’ll be doomed. You and I both know it. But if you say you might know a solution, tell us.” 

“My brother Garrett knows more in this matter than I do. If you wish, speak to him.”

“With Garrett?” He asked. He threw his head back in a mock laugh. “No, he’d never breathe a single word.” 

Edward shook his head and chuckled lightly.

* * *

Kate took a drink of the soft, creamy yogurt as she watched her husband, Garrett lay a sheepskin sheet flat out on the grass, just outside their tent. “Is this what you bought for forty coins?” She asked, her golden eyes sharp. 

He turned to her, his long blond hair flying in the wind, “This, is called a map.” 

“What is it used for?”

“Look, we are here,” He pointed to a place colored into the map. “Right at where these mountains are.” 

He looked up, then back down. He pointed to another place, “This is Mounaterra. This is Drusan. There is Irocia over here. And this, this is Cavalon, where the king’s palace resides.” 

Kate rolled her eyes, “You need to let go of the kings and the khans and tell us where the tribe should migrate to, Garrett. The elders are having a blonde moment, and your father is quiet. He’s sitting in his tent like a groomed owl.” 

Garrett took Kate’s hand and squeezed lightly. “Where is this place?” She asked. 

“Everyone will know tomorrow at headquarters.” 

A smile slowly spread on Kate’s face. “So you  _ did  _ find a place?” Garrett rolled up the map and grinned mischievously. 

“Where is it? Please tell me!” He was about to answer when he saw Edward wearing his bow walking out of the blacksmith booth towards the horses and his three battle-buddies. 

Kate followed his gaze and stood with him. “Edward!” Garrett hollered. He didn’t hear him. “Edward!” He tried again. Edward looked up. “Where are you going?” Garrett asked his younger sibling. 

“We’re going hunting, brother!” He shouted.

“This is not the time to go hunting, we have headquarters tomorrow!” Garrett threw his arms up.

Edward smiled, “Let the headquarters be yours and the hunt mine, brother.” 

Garrett chuckled and Kate smiled. 

“Alright, but don’t go too far. Go quickly and return quickly.” He replied, just as Tanya, Kate’s younger sister, walked around the side of the tent holding some rugs. 

She saw Edward and smiled excitedly, fixed her veil, then walked forward to get closer to him, she watched as he checked the buckles on his horse. 

Kate noticed and watched the two with a smirk. Edward went to the other side of his horse, to where Jasper, Jacob, and Emmett were waiting, all dressed in leather armor, Edward’s breastplate embroidered with the Head Family’s insignia. Emmett was holding a chunk of dried meat, he sniffed it. 

Jasper laughed, “What are you doing with that beef? We’re going hunting, did you forget?” 

Edward chuckled. 

“We won’t let you starve during the hunt, don’t you worry,” Jacob grinned.

Emmett faked offense. “How can you call a valiant a valiant if he starves while he is hunting, Jacob? Besides, this is just for the road.”

“It’s impossible to relieve your hunger, isn’t it?” Edward stifled a laugh. “Come on, guys.” The four mounted their horses. 

“Your man is going,” Kate told Tanya. Kate went to stand next to Tanya as they both watched the men prepare to leave. Tanya had been lusting after Edward since they were younger, yet she was so blinded she didn’t see that he thought of her no more than a sister. Kate looked at her love-blinded sister, then back to the little puffs of dust the horses left as they rode. 

As they left, villagers along the edges of shops and tents bid them goodbye. They all had hope, maybe the son of the leader will be able to bring back some kill. They journeyed out, Edward in the front, Emmett in the back, and Jasper and Jacob on either side.

* * *

**Amanos Mountains, Templars Castle**

The large brick castle sat across the long bridge, the bridge that connected it to the rest of the world. 

On the inside of the castle, tens of soldiers paced in their white uniform, their white cloaks branded with a large red cross. With their swords clipped to their sides, they were ready for any battle, any attack. 

Some paced on the balcony, some paced just outside doors that led to the inside, some paced the bottom and top of the stairs. Some paced on the courtyard, some in the gatehouse, and others on either side of it. Two stood guard at the outside of the doors to the whole palace. 

What none of the guards noticed was the black-cloaked man scaling the outer wall. They didn’t notice him jump over to the inside, on the top of the balcony, not until he uncoiled the whip from around his arm and used it to hang the nearest soldier from it. He easily disarmed another soldier coming at him, and slit his neck. 

He jumped over the side of the rail and landed on the courtyard floor. As all the soldiers crowded around him with their weapons drawn, he pulled down his hood. Immediately each one of them knelt down, bowing their heads to their commander. 

He ripped his cloak off him and threw it to the ground, looking around angrily. 

“Guard duty is your pride! Guard duty is your honor! If you betray your pride and honor, your death will not come from the enemy, but from me!”

* * *

The sound of horses riding hard echoed in the forest. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob rode deep in between the trees, trying to look for some deer, something, anything.

* * *

The mountain bridge connecting the castle to the rest of the world was now occupied. Four horses, two soldiers, the king, and his niece, the princess. They steered their horses past the gatehouse and into the courtyard. 

The previously-black-cloaked man awaited their arrival and knelt down like the other guards standing in the yard. The four newcomers stopped their horses, and the king noticed the hanging man. The previously-black-cloaked man stood and walked in front of the king’s horse. “You have honored us, King Marcus.” 

“That honor belongs to us all,” The king replied, as he dismounted his horse. 

The previously-black-cloaked man went around to go assist the princess down. When her feet landed on the floor, she turned in the previously-black-cloaked man’s hold and looked at him closely.

“General Titus,” She nodded. 

“Princess Irina,” He mirrored her expression. 

He held his arm out, and she took it. “I hope your journey was well,” He said.

The king interrupted, “Is everything alright, Titus?” 

“We are safer than ever, sir. So I’d assume it’s safe to say yes.”

It seemed Irina just now noticed the hanging man. She raised an eyebrow at Titus. Titus led Irina and followed the king inside. The main doors were opened for them. 

“Your chambers are ready, sir. Would you like to rest before lunch?” Titus asked.

“Irina may rest, we have work to do,” He replied, looking over his shoulder. 

“As you wish.”

The king went on and left Titus and Irina to themselves. The princess went down into a low curtsy, “With your permission, I will take my leave,” She said. 

Titus nodded as she left. He followed the king to the throne room, where the soldiers opened the doors for them, bowed, and closed them as soon as they were in. 

“What is the latest update on the prisoners?” The king asked.

“I handed that duty to my brother, Alec.” 

King Marcus walked up the platform and sat on his throne. 

“Alec and the soldiers accompanying him will hand Charlie and his family over to Duke James. As for the others, I have waited for you,” Titus continued.

Marcus nodded his approval, “Good.”

* * *

The soldiers and their leader sat tall on their horses. The ones walking beside the wheeled cage would tease the prisoners whenever they got bored. Inside the cage sat three people, all covered in dirt and grime, dressed in ripped clothes. 

The brother of King Aladdin, Crown Prince Charlie, his oldest child, sixteen-year-old Princess Isabella, and his eleven-year-old son, Prince Seth. His white-bearded face was pulled into an exhausted frown. Where could these soldiers be taking them? Who else wanted them? 

Well, that question was obvious; everyone. Charlie and his two children were one of the most powerful people in the world, coming from the Great Mombert family. They were of high importance, and of course, there were people who wanted their power, and they would do anything to get it.

“Where are they taking us, Father?” Prince Seth asked.

“To our palace, son.” 

Seth looked from Isabella to their father as if to see if he were joking. 

“We will be free there, right?” 

Isabella looked away. “Until eternity, son,” Charlie replied. “Until eternity.” 

Seth smiled.

Isabella made eye contact through the bars with a soldier walking next to her. She turned back to her family, “So our fate was to return to Cavalon like this,” She said bitterly. “To the palace where we were born and raised, to be killed by my uncle.” 

“I won’t let anyone harm you or your brother, my pearl.”

The three of them heard the lie in that.

* * *

“This way, Duke James will be dependent on us more than ever,” Marcus said. Titus nodded as the king continued. “It’s very important for him to win the favor of King Aladdin.”

“Duke James’s senior role in the Mombertian palace will relieve us,” Said Titus. 

“Yes, it most certainly will,” Marcus grinned.

* * *

**Duke James’s Caravansary**

Inside the brick inn, Duke James sat in his chambers, on his “throne.” It wasn’t a throne, just a wooden block with a cushion on top and a thin backboard. 

James sat back lazily, enjoying having servants bustling about following his orders. “We did everything as you commanded, sir.” 

“Alright!” He thrust his arm out in a gesture made to get rid of the annoying man. “Exciseman!” The man bowed before the duke. “Are all the tribes paying their taxes?” James asked harshly. 

“We can’t control them, sir. They’re always on the move.” 

“Which is the biggest tribe?”

“Forks Tribe, sir. They ran away from the Mongol invasion.”

“Who is their leader?”

“Count Carlisle, sir.”

“How many tents?”

“Two thousand tents, but they are well respected, sir.”

“Do they pay their taxes on time?”

“They do, sir.”

“Good. Then they shall pay their taxes earlier this year.”

“But, sir—” The exciseman’s eyes widened as he stared down at the floor, not daring to meet the duke’s gaze.

“You heard what I said. How will this country, Pemiot, remain standing? Inform all the tribes in the region immediately.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Where the hell are those Templars? We need Charlie and his son killed.”

“And the girl, sir?” The exciseman raised an eyebrow at the ground.

James smirked. “I’d like to have some fun with her. I’m going to make her my wife, Princess Isabella. Yes, she will bear my children, raise them. I’m going to make her mine. All mine.”

* * *

**Finally, I finished chapter one! So, I have the whole story outlined, but I should say, I don’t have an update schedule. Now, since the outline is done, you can be rest assured, you will be able to read the end of this story soon, but it will be a long one. Once again, about the updates, I will try my hardest to post a chapter any time I can, and I will be alternating between this story and my other, The Battle Has Just Begun. If anything in the story is confusing, you can explain in a comment or message me. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, I’m back with chapter two! The story gets a bit more action in this one, so you'll get a better look at the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

The soldiers guarding the prisoners had been riding in silence for hours, when their leader, Alec, broke it. “Halt!” He put his arm out as a gesture for the men to stop. “We’ll take a break here. Check the surroundings.” He dismounted his horse, along with some others, while the rest went along to make sure the area was clear.

* * *

Marcus got off his throne and walked beside Titus to the map-table. “We need to weaken the Momberts before the war,” Marcus said. “You should put more men in the Mombert palace, Titus.”

“You can be sure that we will invade the palace. Sooner or later, we will.”

“There is a group in the Papacy who are reluctant about the war.” 

Titus shook his head and smiled, “I’m not surprised. We need to make a plan that will mobilize all of Europe.”   
“We need to do this. The Christian world must unite and act for Drastein. For this, we need to provoke the Corbians and make them attack us.”   
Titus mischievously grinned. “I have some very valuable prisoners. We can start with them.” 

The king nodded his approval.

* * *

Seth let out a cry as Alec yanked black his hair from the other side of the cage. He elbowed him, which caused his release, then whipped around and gave him the stink eye. 

Alec shushed him, his burgundy eyes filled with cruel mirth. “Calm down, son.”

Charlie pulled his son behind him, “Seth.” He said, eyeing Alec. “Alec, you can go to hell. Take us to our destination quickly.” He snapped. 

Alec raised an eyebrow. “So you are keen to die?” His gaze trailed over to the prince and princess. “I pity your beautiful daughter and the little prince.”   
“We don’t need or want your pity.”

Alec took a step forward. “If you had accepted the alliance with us, you would’ve become the Mombert king, and everything would have been fine.”   
“You offered slavery for—”

“We offered you peace and new world order. We wanted to live side by side. But,” Alec grinned, showing his yellow teeth, “Corbian blood will always be shed. And we’ll destroy you with our Corbian allies. Yes, believe it or not, some of you were dumb enough to side with us. And we will use them against you.”

Charlie grit his teeth. “You won’t succeed.”

“We will see. Oh, and, in the meantime, give my regards to all your men I sent to hell.”

“The area is clear, commander.” A soldier interrupted. 

“Good,” Alec said. “Water the horses.” He paused, “Them too.” He walked away, gesturing to the cage. A curly blonde-haired soldier walked up to them with a pouch of water. He turned to the two guards at the front of the cage and motioned for them to leave. They obeyed. 

The man walked around the cage, looking in. Charlie and Seth had their eyes closed, no doubt trying to get some sleep, while the princess laid her head against the bars, staring straight ahead of her. The man noticed. He walked behind her and shook the pouch to get her attention. 

Isabella looked behind her. “I brought you water, take it,” The man said. Isabella reached through the bar when the man pulled away. Isabella frowned, pissed, then turned around. The man shook it again, this time putting it through the bars so it was next to her. “Come on, take it.” 

She made a move to grab the water when he wrapped his hand around her throat and pulled her face against the bars. He wasn’t holding hard enough to block off any air, but, when he attached his mouth to hers, she let out a strangled sound, which got her father and brother’s attention. Their eyes snapped open, and upon assessing the situation, sprang into action. 

Charlie grabbed the man’s hair and slammed his face against the bars, hard. He released Isabella and she reached into his belt for the key, fumbling. Charlie pulled the man’s dagger out, and thrust it into his gut, then released him, letting him fall to the ground in a heap. All the other soldiers were messing around, not paying attention, much to the prisoners’ luck. Isabella fiddled with the lock, then opened it. The three jumped out and began to run.

* * *

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob rode some more, and more, and more. Until they came across a small deer lurking in the forest. They halted to a stop, “We’re in luck,” Jasper said, smiling. 

Jacob shushed him, but it was too late, it ran off. The four dismounted their horses, then took them by the reins and steered them to some trees. After tying the reins to the bark, they went on foot after it with some new-found motivation. 

The leaves and branches crunched under their boots.

* * *

Isabella, Seth, and Charlie ran past the guards, and kept going after one shouted, “The prisoners are escaping!” 

“Quick, run!” Alec shouted. “After them!” All the guards took out their swords and daggers, and Alec took a bow and quiver of arrows. They chased after them at full-speed, not far behind.

* * *

The deer ran as Edward chased after it. He and his three men separated to try and find the deer faster.

* * *

With Isabella in the lead, her hand grabbing at Seth’s arm, and their father stumbling right behind, they ran as fast as they could. The Templars were hot on their trail. 

Edward jumped over logs, taking his bow from over his head, and pulling an arrow from his quiver. He nocked the arrow, and slowed to a walk, just as the deer had done. The animal took off and ran faster when it heard Edward pulling the string back. Edward, frustrated, went after it.

* * *

Isabella had let go of Seth’s arm, leaving plenty of space between them. They ran down the hill, trees surrounding them everywhere. Seth caught up to Isabella, leaving their father behind them by a good amount of space. They didn’t notice Alec pull back the string to his bow. He aimed, and released, hitting Charlie’s leg. He fell with a grunt. Isabella gasped looking behind her. “FATHER!” Seth and Isabella shouted in unison. They ran for him. The arrow had pierced through his leg, and Alec smiled as they struggled. “Go, take your brother and go,” Charlie grunted. 

“No!” Isabella screeched.

* * *

Edward stepped behind the tree with caution, carefully as to not step on any branches. He pulled the string back, ready to shoot. The deer just stood there, not knowing that its life was in Edward’s hands. Just when he was about to release, he heard a girl’s shout. “Father!”

He looked to the side, confused, and the deer ran at the sound. “Quick, run away.”

“No, we can’t leave you like this!” He heard.

* * *

The guards advanced, all thirty of them, their weapons ready. Isabella and Seth were trying to pull the arrow out when Charlie stopped them. “Take your brother and get the hell out of here!” 

“We’re not leaving you like this!” Shouted Isabella. 

She looked up and saw a guard riding on his horse towards them. She sprang up and took a long stick laying on the ground. Just as the man approached, she whacked him, and he and his horse fell to the ground. 

She threw the stick on the grass and whipped her long, curly brown hair out of her face. Seth had managed to get their father to his feet, and Isabella ran to help them move. The knights were only a few feet behind them. They were too late.

* * *

Edward ran towards the voices and stopped to take in the scene in front of him. A bunch of Templars had drawn their weapons to three people. Prisoners, it seemed. There was an old man with a sword against his neck, and a young boy with a dagger against his throat, and a girl. 

Edward blinked.

Gosh, the girl, she was pretty. Beautiful. 

Quickly sweeping his eyes to their captors, Edward felt anger surging through his veins as the girl was manhandled roughly. 

A knight who looked like the leader grabbed her by her hair, and shouted, “So, you tried to run away? You will pay for this, girl!” He threw her to the ground so she was laying on her back. Two guards stepped on her arms to hold her down while she squirmed. 

“Father, father.” She cried, still squirming. The leader smirked. 

The old man began to yell, “Someone, please! Help us!” 

Edward had seen enough. He stepped into view of the party, though no one paid him any attention. He pulled his arrow back, quickly aimed, and shot, killing a soldier. He shot another as the knights released the three prisoners and turned to him. Edward threw his bow to the ground and pulled out his sword and dagger. 

“In the name of God!” He shouted, and flung himself into the battle. He swung his sword, easily killing each soldier that advanced on him. He heard the war-cries of Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett, as they threw themselves in to help. 

The four fought, as Seth and Isabella tried as much as they could to attend to their father, who got up. Charlie took the sword of a fallen knight and blocked a hit that would’ve taken his daughter’s life. 

However, he couldn’t take much pride at the moment, as he took a deep blow from Alec just below his ribcage. He fell to the ground blood gushing as his children ran to him. “Father!” Seth shouted. Isabella didn’t give her father her full attention, though, as she had her eyes on the man who flung the first arrow. The man who saved them. 

She watched the other men, one fought with an ax, one with two swords, and another with only one short sword. Their savior hurled his dagger, landing it in the shoulder of a knight. 

The battle kept on, the four men easily managing. They were skilled. Especially the one who saved them. The man with two swords stuck one into the ground and grabbed onto a soldier. He shouted, “Jacob, take this one!” And hurled him towards the man with an ax. Ax man was big, a bit bulky, with black hair and dark eyes, like cocoa. He thrust his ax into the soldier’s chest, then pulled out a small knife from his belt and continued to fight. 

The other man, the one with a short sword, was short just like it. Actually, it seemed like almost everything about him was short. His curly hair, stubble, legs, and arms. 

The man with the two swords was big, like a bear. He had hair to his ears and this wild demeanor about him. He truly fought like a monster, and his two swords helped with the image.

The last man, the one who shot the arrow, was, Isabella couldn’t help but notice, attractive. With his firm jaw, close-cropped bronze hair, and bright green eyes. His frame was built, and it was clear muscles were coiled around his arms and legs, layered thick on his chest and back. He got to Alec, the leader. He turned around, and his eyes met with Isabella’s, and it was as if a spark had lit between them. When she frowned, he turned back, he quickly killed the two guards surrounding Alec then advanced on him. 

Alec fought, but he wasn’t good enough. Not ten seconds later, the man pulled his sword from Alec’s gut, leaving him dead. The man and his cocoa-eyed companion knelt in front of Isabella’s father, taking in his injuries. 

Isabella elevated his head in her arms, while Seth tried to hold him still to stop the bleeding. The bronze-haired man spoke, “Jacob, quick, find some oak leaves.” 

Jacob nodded and headed off to find them.

* * *

“If we’re successful, all the borders in the region will change,” Marcus said. 

“For the salvation of Drastein, we shouldn’t refrain from spending our cult’s fortune,” Titus replied, chewing his lip.

“We’re ready to spend the whole treasury,” Marcus said. He took a sip of wine from his goblet. “A new Drastein campaign for young men will be the easiest way to become rich. To be a part of the war, they’ll join the army.” Marcus used his staff to point at different locations on the map table. “The Catalans, the Venetians, the Marseilleans, they’ll all long to join this carnival.” He walked to the other side of the table.

“Well, what about all those spoilt princes of Europe, how will we trust them?” Titus asked.

“It won’t be difficult while the Corbians are busy fighting each other, Titus.”

“And the Momberts, sir? They’re at the peak of their power with King Aladdin.”   
“The day will come when we are victorious. It’ll come soon. Don’t worry. Drastein will be ours.”

* * *

The man got up from beside her and took the leaves from Jacob, then retook his position by Isabella. He broke the arrow from where it protruded from Charlie’s leg, who grunted in pain. He used his hand to cover the wound, then pulled the other end of the arrow from behind his leg. 

He placed the leaves on the front of his knee, and both he and Isabella reached to apply pressure. Their hands made contact, and for a moment, they both froze and looked at each other, a current passing through them. They broke contact, and the man took the cloth Jacob brought him. 

He used it to tie it like a bandage around her father’s injury. “We need to be on our way as soon as possible,” The man said to Isabella, who inhaled. His voice was deep, low, and his face was even more beautiful up close. She avoided his gaze, “You can go, we’ll look after ourselves.”   
  


The man insisted, “It’ll get dark soon, and the jackals would’ve already smelled the blood. Emmett, Jasper, bring the horses.” Those two men, Emmett and Jasper, went to stand near Jacob, and Emmett spoke with a grin. “It’s easy to fight off those Templars, what about this?” He nodded behind him. 

“Edward is lost now.” Jasper chuckled.

“God always helps who is lost,” Emmett said.

“He’s lost real bad, though,” Jacob added. “Come on,” He patted the two on their backs, and they went to prepare the horses. 

The man brought her attention to him once more, “What are you doing all alone?”

“I said we won’t go,” Isabella replied, lifting her chin stubbornly. “We owe you a life, and we’ll pay our debt one day. Tell us your name.”   
  


“Edward, from Forks tribe,” He said standing up. “And as you wish. May God be with you. I wish you good luck.” He walked towards his men. 

Seth nudged his sister, “We should go with them.”

After a moment of hesitation, Isabella spoke. “Is your tribe far?” 

Edward hid his smile.

* * *

**Woohoo! Chapter two is done! Review if you want, it would be greatly appreciated ;)**

**I’ll see you guys next chapter!**

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three has decided to make an appearance! As you can tell, we’ll be delving more into the plot and exploring where Edward and Bella stand in each other’s lives. Also, how Bella, Seth, and Charlie will affect Forks’ well-being. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forks**

The sun shined bright in the sky as the drums sounded, announcing the arrival of the incoming party. 

The villagers were all awake, roaming about, some shopping, some training, some taking a walk. Some stood along the edge of the main trail, waiting to see who was coming into the village. Some watched as Sam banged a piece of metal into a sword. Others were assisting Jack Wyatt, the tribe healer, make an antidote for the sick. 

Once the newcomers were about halfway in through, they dismounted their horses and led them forward by the reigns. Two men led their group, which was guiding horses strapped with treasures. 

“Even our money for bad days is spent, Riley,” The first man said. “We can set up shop here, and if we see that they aren’t interested, we’ll go on to the next tribe.” They made their way to the front of the village, directly in front of the stairs that lead up to the leader’s tent. 

Just as they looked up, the flap of the tent was moved to the side and the leader’s brother, Aro, emerged. Smiling, he walked down the steps, holding his arms out. “Welcome, my dear friend, Benjamin,” Aro said. “You bring joy to Forks!” The two shook hands and hugged. 

“Aro, my man! You look healthy, thank the gods.” Benjamin laughed. 

“It’s what these lands do to you.” Aro grinned. Benjamin walked to his horse and took out a bundle of cloth, then threw it over his shoulder. 

“Where is your caravan?” Aro asked.

“Near the black rock. I came here to ask Count Carlisle for permission to set up shop.”   
  


“How is the business going for you?”   
  


“It’s well, we thank the gods for what they give us. Besides, one of the reasons I’m here is to supply Forks with whatever you may need before you migrate.”

Aro nodded. “Bless you, Benjamin. I hope you meet your expectations.”   
“Thank you. Now, if Count Carlisle is available then I would like to meet with him.”

Aro turned to one of the guards standing outside the tent. “Paul! Alert Count Gabriel, tell him that Benjamin the trader is here.” 

Paul nodded and went inside. One of Benjamin’s men handed him a box and he made his way towards the steps. 

Riley, Aro’s trading buddy, eyed Aro as he walked to look at the goods they had brought. Riley swiped his hand over his face, covering it up in a casual way, as he watched Aro look at a sheathed knife. Aro turned to the man who gave Benjamin the box, “How much is this knife?” 

The man just looked down and bowed. 

“He is mute, sir. Allow me to assist you.” Riley spoke up. 

Aro turned to him and waved the knife, his question unspoken, but known. 

“Eighty coins.”

Aro narrowed his eyes. “You look familiar to me.”

Riley’s eyes widened the slightest bit, “This is my first time in your tribe, sir. You probably took me to be someone else.” He stroked the horse’s mane as they neighed. 

Aro looked at the knife, then nodded at Riley. “Probably, probably.”

* * *

Paul held the tent flap to the side to allow Benjamin to meet with the count. Count Carlisle sat on his seat, the traditional cushioned ottoman. The flag of Forks was hung proudly behind him. Paul took the box from Benjamin and approached the count, who screamed authority. Placing the box in front of his leader, he bowed his head in respect. Paul sat near the box, on the ground. 

“Peace be upon you, Count Carlisle,” Benjamin said.

“And upon you may it be as well, trader. Welcome to Forks.”

“Count Carlisle, I’m so very pleased to see you again. Please accept my presents, I brought them from Esterpolis for you.”

Paul opened the box and took out a woolen hat and a writing feather, holding them out to the count. Count Carlisle, however, put his hand out in motion for Paul to withdraw the presents. “You didn’t have to bother,” He said to Benjamin. Just then, Aro walked in and bowed his head to his brother. 

“Aro, give these to those in need.”

“As you wish, sir.” Aro looked to Paul and nodded his head to the tent flap, silently telling him to obey the count’s wishes. He did. 

“Tell us now, what did those eyes of yours see in all those other parts of the world?” The count asked Benjamin.

“Honestly, I wish I was deaf so that I didn’t have to hear what I heard. I wish I was blind so that I didn’t have to see what I saw, sir.”   
  


“What happened?” Carlisle sat forward.

“King Aladdin recovered Cavalon, but he worries that the fugitive royals may give him trouble. The Latins ransacked Esterpolis, and all Johams left their city. There’s no order, no peace. And with the famine now everybody is desperate.”

Aro spoke up. “We heard that the leftovers from the Crusaders are getting restless. It’s obvious that they are up to something once again.”

“Well, how are the commoners?” Carlisle asked. 

“They’ll be on the road again to try and find something to eat,” Benjamin replied. “The rumor is that the Pope is calling for a new crusade to the European Princess.” 

Aro stroked his beard in thought. Carlisle shook his head, “And look at us Corbains fighting each other. Sowing disputes between each other, fueling the disorder as much as possible.”

“From Jenard to Placo, all around, everywhere is on fire. This fire, it’ll catch us in its flames too, sir.” Aro added.

“Please don’t say fire, it upsets me, Lord Aro,” Benjamin grimaced. He turned to Carlisle. “I came to seek permission to sell goods in your tribe.”   
  


“You have my permission,” Carlisle dismissed. 

“Thank you, so very much!” He got up, bowing his head, and walking out. 

Aro looked at his brother sitting on his seat. “Duke James has come to the region to control Pemiot’s tribes.”

“Well, we now know that we have difficult days ahead of us.”   
  


Aro nodded, “Yes, sir, we do.” He smirked a small, not-very-noticeable smirk, “We most certainly do.”

* * *

“And this girl, yes, she is from Venetia, Duke James. Rosalina is her name. She is of noble blood.” The trader pulled a slave girl from the group of females behind him, presenting her to the duke. The duke who was sitting lazily in his so-called throne eating grapes. 

“Commander, she is a rare one, white skin, and green eyes. Very rare. Oh, and she is very cheap, yes. As you know I am in urgent need of money. This will be a very good opportunity for both you and me.” 

The trader pushed the girl back in line. He hurried to the other side of the room, where more stood obediently. He grabbed the first of the three, “What do you say to this one, commander? They kidnapped her from the Greek Islands. She screams beauty and freshness.”

The duke, ignoring what the trader said, nodded his head to the girl standing in the back. “What about that blond one?” 

The trader immediately brought her in front of James. “I must say, you have marvelous taste, my duke. I brought this one from the discards of the recent war. She is Serbian, she knows how to treat a man well. And I must say, she is marvelous in be—”

“Enough.” James looked at the small girl, her petite frame shaking. “Come here,” He ordered.

She did. 

She kept her head bowed, and when the duke rose, she closed her eyes momentarily. James stood in front of her. He raked a hand through her curly hair, tilting her head up, having her gaze meet his. She kept her eyes down as he trailed a finger along her chest. “You don’t need to be afraid of me,” He smiled. “I am your master now.”

“You chose the most expensive one, commander. But she is worth it.” The trader said. 

The great doors opened, and a guard walked in. He dipped his head, “Sir—”

“What happened?”

“The Templars, they, the Templars were ambushed, sir.”

It took a moment for James to process those words. “Weren’t you there to aid them?” He growled. 

“We were too late, sir.”

“So you were late,” The duke advanced till he was right in front of the guard. He punched him in the gut, hard. The guard fell to his knees, gasping for air.

* * *

Lady Esme was in the rug shop with all the other women of the tribe, all going about their daily routine, preparing wool, dying it, weaving rugs out of it, and selling the rugs to other tribes. Lady Esme stood with an older woman, guiding her when the drums beat. 

Everyone looked up, all the women at the rug shop, the men walking around, the kids playing tag, everybody. 

Lady Esme and Lady Angela stepped out, watching with curiosity and confusion as Edward, Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper rode in. However, they weren’t alone. They had brought people with them. 

Three people. A girl, about Angela’s age, a young boy, and an old man, who appeared to be injured. The man was slumped on Edward’s horse behind him, no doubt unconscious. 

The boy rode behind Jacob looking exhausted, and the girl, she was, different. She rode her horse with a stiff posture, and her expression alone reeked of greatness and wisdom. And authority. 

She held her head high, not in an arrogant way, but a confident one, despite her situation. She was also stunningly gorgeous. She had waist-long brown hair, beautifully curled, and, as her horse neared the rugshop, Angela gasped. 

Her cheekbones were raised high, her blush-pink lips full, her dark lashes long. Her skin was pale, not a sickly pale, but a healthy, fresh creamy color. Her eyes were orbs of cocoa, a deep rich brown, sharp and alert as they took in the surroundings. 

Her clothing was what confused Angela; she was clad in a simple, light gray gown, much like the ones the women of Forks wore. It was sleeveless, yet, the skirt  _ wasn’t a skirt. _ Angela had never seen a female dress like that, at least, no wife or at-home mother. Only women who fought with the alps wore jumpsuits. It looked good on her, Angela decided.

Lord Edward then began to shout. “Jack Wyatt! Where the hell is Jack? Go get him, now! We have injured! JACK WYATT!” 

The villagers began assisting Edward in getting the old man off the horse. Lady Angela watched as the girl got down from her horse—expertly— and ran to help with the man. Jack Wyatt himself came, and led them all into the infirmary. Lady Angela went near them, looking for her fiance. 

“Jacob? Jacob! Oh, Jacob, you’re back, you’re safe!” She hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her. “What happened?” She asked, her head laid on his chest. He pulled back, his dark eyes mesmerizing her, like every time. “It’s nothing to worry about.” He was about to go into the infirmary when she stopped him. “You’re alright, though?”

His expression softened, “We all are fine, thank God.” He kissed her quickly, then hurried inside. Edward was going to follow when Lord Garrett stopped him. “What happened, brother?”

“They were attacked, Garrett. I’ll tell you everything later. I promise. For now, let me…” He nodded his head to the infirmary tent flap. Garrett nodded uncertainly, “Yeah, okay. Yeah. Go ahead.” Garrett turned to his personal guard, Sully, and said, “Keep an eye on them, will you?”

“As you wish, sir,” He nodded. Garrett found his wife.    
“Who are they, Garrett?” Kate asked.

“I don’t know, Edward will tell us later. We’ll find out soon enough.” Garrett left, and Tanya took his place. “Sister, what is happening? Who are these people?”

“Relax, they’ll probably be gone by tomorrow. But we’ll find out who they are in a bit.”

* * *

“The sword hit him right below the ribs. Fortunately, the oak leaves helped stop the bleeding,” Jack Wyatt said. He was in the infirmary along with everyone else, Edward, the new girl, the little boy, and the nurse. They all surrounded the old, injured, man on the bed. 

He noticed the girl watching his every move with her sharp, cocoa eyes. The boy looked lost in his own thoughts. And Edward had his eyes on the girl. 

Jack smirked. 

He knew how this was going to end. 

Jack looked up at the nurse, “Molly, bring some hot water, please.”

“Alright, sir.” She nodded and left. 

“His leg wound is bad as well, but we should worry about this one first,” Jack assessed. 

After watching Jack work for some time, Edward spoke to the girl. “Jack Wyatt can take it from here. We should wait outside to let him work in peace.”

The boy replied, “We can’t leave Father here, sister.”

“Don’t worry, child. Your father is in good hands.”

Edward followed the two outside, and held the tent flap open for the nurse, who was rushing back with 

a pot of steamy water.

“Thank you very much. For everything. We brought a lot of trouble to you,” The girl said. Edward turned to her and got his first good look, struggling to keep his eyes on her face and not roam down her body. He had to stifle a gasp and struggled to keep his face his usual stony expression. 

She was beautiful. 

She had high cheekbones and long, curly brown hair. Her skin seemed pale, and she was pretty skinny, but fit. Edward couldn’t help himself; he glanced down.

Her dress—no. Not a dress. Her jumpsuit,  _ jumpsuit? _ —she was wearing a jumpsuit! The leather tightened around Edward’s groin. 

Despite looking like she came out of a dungeon, it was mostly clean, barely a speck of dirt on it, and it seemed she wasn’t in custody long, since she didn’t look malnourished or starved. Her figure was filled with curves, and Edward thanked and cursed the people who were standing all around them, their presence stopping him from unleashing the monster inside him and taking her against the wall right there.

Her words then settled in. “No, not at all. Don’t say that. You had more breaths to take, and more bites to eat. You had lives to live,” Edward paused, “Where were the Templars taking you?”

He noticed the girl stiffen, and the boy who Edward almost forgot about froze. The girl hesitated, “We don’t know. They, um, they didn’t say. I believe they were, uh, going to sell us. Um, in the trade market. My father is, eh, a trader. We were captured near Pemiot’s border.”

Edward saw the boy look down and chew on his lip. He narrowed his eyes at the girl, who met his gaze before she looked down. “Your father must be a very good trader, if there were that many Templars taking you.” He knew they were lying, but didn’t press.

“Yes, um, we were rich. But, we have nothing left now.” She looked around. 

“You’re in the Forks tribe. I’m the son of the tribe leader, Count Carlisle. My name is Lord Edward.”

She nodded. “We owe you three lives, Lord Edward.”

“What are your names?”

She paused in thought. “My father is Charlie, my brother is Seth. I’m Pri-um, I’m Isabella. Bella” She stammered, a light blush coating her cheeks.

* * *

James was mad. Very mad. Extremely mad. He turned around and grabbed the blond he had picked by her hair. “Do you wish to be freed?” He spoke through clenched teeth. The girl nodded vigorously. 

“Yeah? Okay, then kill this man.” He pointed to the guard who delivered the news. 

The girl’s eyes widened. “I, no, no! I can’t!”

“You will be freed!”

“Commander, you are furious. Calm down firs—” The trader began.

“Shut. Up.”

The guard spoke from his place on the ground. “Sir, please. Spare me for my children.”

“You are good for nothing,” The duke sneered. He thrust the knife at the girl, “Do it!”

She shakily took it, then walked forward. 

She stabbed him in the heart, not looking him in the eye. She pulled the bloody knife out with a grunt as she sobbed. The duke smiled, then stood behind her. 

He gripped her hand, the one holding the knife, and said, “I’m freeing you.” Then he thrust the knife into her abdomen. 

He let her fall to the ground, “A girl who kills someone to be free, can kill her master one day, too.” 

Then he screamed. “DAMN YOU, TEMPLARS!”

* * *

**Chapter three is done!!! Now, what do you think Bella is hiding? When is she going to tell Edward who she is? Is James going to find them? Is Count Carlisle going to turn them in? Leave a review if you liked the chapter ;)**

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Forks Tribe**

Countess Esme looked up from the steaming pot to her husband, “Supper is ready, Carlisle.” 

Edward walked in to Kate and Tanya placing plates on the table, his parents took their seats, and Bellamy, his younger brother, fiddling with an arrow. 

“Bellamy, come on over to the table, son,” Esme said.

“I’ll come as soon as I’m done with this, Mother,” He responded, eyes still locked on his work. 

Carlisle smiled, “Some advice, try to always be like that. Finish the task at hand first.”

Edward chuckled, ruffling his younger brother’s hair.

Esme looked to Kate, still setting plates down. “Bring the molasses, dear. Oh, and tell me, dearest—”

“Yes, Mother?”

“Where is Garrett?”

“Uh, he went to check in with the shepherds, he should be here in a few minutes,” Kate wiped her hands on a handkerchief. 

Esme nodded, “Tanya, dear, set another plate for Chase.” At Edward’s startled look, she continued, “If he ever returns one day, he should know his place is ready and waiting at the table. Now,  _ where  _ is Garrett?” 

Kate tsked, “He’ll be here any moment now, Mother. Ah, see.” Garrett walked in, nodding his respect to his parents as Bellamy put all his arrows in a quiver and made his way to the table next to Edward as they began to eat.

Tanya sat across from Edward, watching him eat from the bread. Carlisle looked to his third-born son, “So, Edward. You came back with a rather large hunt today.”

Edward swallowed, “Something like that, Father.”

“What kind of luck is this, brother? You’re like a tree attracted to lightning. You draw all types of trouble to yourself,” Garrett raised a brow. 

Edward gave a half-hearted shrug, stroking his growing beard. “They were under attack. I did what I had to.”

“Who are they? Where do they come from?” Carlisle asked, swallowing.

“They were captured by Templars. The man is a trader.”

“Those Templars must be from Antioch. Knights like them don’t freely transfer captives in the Mombert territory,” said Garrett.

Kate looked up from her food as Carlisle responded, “So what?”

“What I mean is that the Momberts must know about these prisoners,” Garrett clarified. 

Edward shook his head, “There were no Mombert soldiers with them. All Templars."

Garrett pursed his lips, “Sooner or later this trouble you brought upon us will unfold, and maybe then you’ll see the hell you've thrown us in.”

“What should I have done?” Edward raised his voice, food forgotten. “Should I have left them for death? Just turn my back on them and leave?”

“Shut up, both of you,” Carlisle’s tone was stern. “Host them in a way worthy of our tribe. We’ll see what the future holds as it comes.”

Edward looked at his full plate with no intention of eating, his family avoiding his gaze.

* * *

Jack Wyatt rinsed the blood off his red-stained hands, the moonlight shining through the window of the infirmary tent. Charlie lay on the cot nearby, covered in the sheep-skin blanket. Seth laid his head over his father’s body, sleeping, and Bella draped a wet cloth on his forehead, attempting to bring down his fever. “It’s over now, Father. We’re safe, you’ll heal soon,” She murmured softly. Ever since her mother passed away all those years ago, Bella became the maternal figure in Seth’s life, so she knew how to take care of someone. 

Bella wrung the towel into the small basin as she heard a voice behind her, “Do I have permission to enter?” Lord Edward said.

Jack turned around, “Of course, my lord, please.”

Bella turned and met Edward’s emerald-green stare, then gave the attention back to her sleeping father. “How is our patient doing?” Edward asked.

Jack sighed, “I did what I could, his fate is in God’s hands now. With your permission,” Jack said, and left when Edward nodded.

Bella began to pick up the cloth and basin when she felt the breeze against her neck. The tent flap was opened, and she heard Edward say, “Come on in, Angela.”

Bella glanced behind her, standing up. A girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes held a smile on her face. “This is Angela, Jacob’s sweetheart. Angela, this is Bella,” Edward introduced. 

Angela smiled softly at Bella, and ran her hands down to smooth out her emerald-green gown, “I came to see if you needed anything?”

Bella gave her a weary smile, “Thank you. We’ve burdened you too much.”

Disbelief crossed Angela’s face, “Don’t say that!” Seth sat up, rubbing his eyes as she continued, “Emmett and Jasper are preparing their tent for you. You can stay there the night.”

Bella looked at her brother and father, then back to Edward and Angela. “I should stay with my father tonight.”

Edward turned to her, “You need rest. You look very tired. Your father will need you more when he wakes up tomorrow,” When she hesitated, Edward smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll stay with him.”

Bella gave in, “Thank you.”

Edward nodded as Angela led Bella and Seth out of the infirmary.

* * *

Esme sighed as she wiped the wet cloth across her husband’s back. “How could you let this carbuncle grow so much? It’s huge!”

Carlisle hissed as she rubbed on some ointment, “We carry so many problems on our shoulders, why should I be afraid of something this small?”

“I’m just saying, if you had crushed its head when it was much smaller, you wouldn’t have to deal with it right now. It would have been long gone,” Esme scolded.

“Listen, Esme, love, the enemy that was once in the mountain is now in our tribe. They only wait for my slightest mistake to attack. I have to hide this so they don’t know of my weakness. You know what they say; it’s better to bite your lip and sit with the pain rather than give them something to talk about.”

“I see where you’re coming from, I do. But you should’ve at least told Jack!” She exclaimed.

Carlisle looked over his shoulder at his wife, “I did, woman, I did. He’s preparing another ointment to help me.”

Carlisle sat back and sighed, long and hard. As Esme wrung out the cloth, she tilted her head to the side, “Are you thinking about our guests?”

Carlisle grimaced, “I take shame in saying I have no idea what kind of fire this match has lit.”

“We’ll figure it out,” She said, leaning into the pillows against the headboard. “We always do.”

* * *

Bella used the wooden comb to brush through her long, thick hair as her brother slept. She placed the comb down as she eyed the red, feathered tassel resting on her nightstand. 

She was dressed in the traditional Forksian nightgown; a white sleeveless cotton shift that reached the floor, and was laced up at the top with string. She lay down on the sheets, picking up the tassel, braiding through some of the rope. 

She went through the events of that day in her head, they were put into the wheeled-cage, taken all through Pemiot, and as they neared the border of Forks, they almost escaped. 

They were caught, her father was injured, and then they were rescued by...a very handsome man. And his three friends. 

They were then taken to his tribe, Forks, and found out that he was the tribe leader’s son, Lord Edward, a very respected man. 

After they stabilized her father in the infirmary tent, Bella and Seth were led to another tent—one much like the other hundred all around Forks—and given sleep clothes. And here they were now. 

With her last thoughts of Edward, and eyes the color of the sea, Bella drifted off into the first comfortable sleep she’d had in weeks.

* * *

Edward, lost in his head, snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Charlie cough in his sleep. Edward immediately poured water from the jug into the flat bowl, lifting it to the man’s mouth. He opened his eyes for a moment, “Thank you,” He breathed, and his head lolled back.

Edward sat back, fidgeting as he watched the moonlight flood through the opening in the flap. He became instantly alert when he heard something clank together just outside, and he stood, unsheathing his sword and walking out, looking around. 

Seeing nobody, he sheathed his sword and walked back in, yet still listening. 

As soon as he entered the infirmary, Riley sighed in relief. Lord Edward hadn’t spotted him.

* * *

The next morning, Angela and Alice, Emmett’s sister, came by to get Bella in some Forksian clothes. “Are you dressed? Can we turn around?” Angela asked.

“Yes, I’m done.”

Angela and Alice turned and looked at Bella, who shifted nervously. Bella was dressed in a pale blue gown that reached the floor, and the thin straps had pieces of white chiffon cascading to the ground, her pale arms bare. The material clung to her body, showing off her well-curved hips, and the neckline plunged down in a deep V, emphasising her enormous breasts. Even for a sixteen-year-old girl, Bella had the figure of a woman, though she hated showing that off.

A white belt wrapped around her waist and Angela had given her a Forksian knife to keep tucked in there. She wore black boots, but they didn’t show much considering the gown was long. “How does it fit?” Angela asked.

“It’s perfect,” Bella smiled.

“Gods, Isabella, you look like a queen from a palace,” Alice said, inspecting her.

Bella internally winced,  _ if only you knew. _

“Here, let’s get the headpiece on.” Angela walked over to the table, “Now, I picked this one since you’re unmarr—wait! Are you married?”

Bella blinked, “No.”

“Ah, alright, then. You can wear this,” She held up a very intricately designed hair clip, white and blue flowers in different sizes and shades. 

“Why would you ask if I was married? I mean, what man would possi—”

“Hey, none of that! Are you kidding? Men would flip the world upside down for you!” As she began putting the clip on, she chuckled, “Alp Jacob got this for me.”

Bella frowned, “Then why am I wearing it?”

“Because, it suits you much better. Besides, soon I won’t be able to wear it,” Angela shrugged.

“When is your wedding?”

Angela’s shoulders slumped, “As soon as we migrate from this moorland, hopefully.”

Bella tilted her head to the side, “Isn’t it hard to be the wife of an Alp?”

“Honestly, if his heart is beating, who cares how hard it is?” Angela grinned. “The only thing I would ever ask of him to be home safe and sound, as long as there’s no death, you know?”

Bella nodded. “Should I braid my hair? Instead of leaving it down?”

“Yes, I’ll help with that,” Alice said, stepping behind her to reach her hair.

“You have very odd traditions here in Forks. It’s so confusing,” Bella said.

Alice laughed as she twisted the sections of hair, “I’ll explain as best as I can. So, unmarried women and girls can wear these sleeveless dresses, showing their arms, but not their legs. Never legs. Your hair, you do with it as you wish, but best put in at least a clip like yours. When a female gets married, her dresses must cover her arms and chest around men, and her headpiece has to have a veil to cover the back of her hair. You know how the Momberts wear white on their weddings, and they have that long veil?”

Bella nodded.

“Well, here, the veil reaches the back of the knees, can be any color, is made of chiffon or cotton based on season, and the top is like a hat, but all jewels and fabric.”

“Wow.”

Angela laughed, “Yeah, oh, and, if a woman marries into our ‘royal family’, then instead of the hat type of piece, she would wear a small crown, but keeping the veil.”

“Is the whole royal family married?” Bella asked.

Angela snorted in a very unladylike way, “No, Lord Edward and Lord Bellamy are left. Lord Chase, God knows what happened to him. Most likely dead.”

“Hmm. Why do all the men have grown beards?”

Alice laughed, “Culture.”

A comfortable silence fell. 

As she wrapped the long braid into a bun, Alice asked, “When was the last time you looked at yourself in a mirror?”

“A while,” Bella said sheepishly.

Angela brightened and strode over to the small table, taking a small dagger, unsheathing it, and letting Bella look at her reflection. “See, very pretty,” Angela grinned.

* * *

The man pulled an ax out of the Templar’s body, back at the forest where they were attacked, and the prisoner cage was empty. Duke James walked around with his men, and when his second in command flipped one of the fallen over, he raised a brow, “Isn’t that the brother of the infidel named Titus?”

“Yes, Commander. His name is Alec.”

“Send these bodies to the Templars. We’re going to be dealing with Titus’s wrath, no doubt.”    
The man nodded as James stalked off as the one who found an ax came up to him. “Sir, I found this embedded in one of the bodies.”

“Which tribe does this seal belong to?” James asked, inspecting the bloody mark.

“Forks Tribe, sir.”

“If Count Carlisle is behind this then our work will be very difficult,” The man said, walking around.

“Do you really think that man has the courage to resist the Momberts?” James yelled.

“No, sir.” He said, cowering.

* * *

Edward walked out of the infirmary, squinting at the morning sun’s light. Lady Kate and Tanya walked over, Kate’s hair covered by her veil, and kohl lining her eyes. Tanya was still young, unmarried, so she simply wore a pink cotton dress and a golden hair clip.

“Good morning, Lord Edward,” She smiled.

He nodded, casting his eyes downward slightly out of respect for the opposite gender. “Good morning.”

Tanya held her hands out, giving Edward a tray, “I brought you some food,” She said.

Edward smiled, taking it from her. “Thank you, Sister Tanya. You shouldn’t have bothered.”

Tanya’s smile dimmed as the title, and she looked to Kate. 

“How is our patient?” Kate asked.

“Better, he should be up in a few days, hopefully” Edward responded.

She smiled a fake smile, “Hopefully. May God heal him and let him not bring any trouble to our tribe.”

Edward’s nostrils flared, and as he drew breath to speak, he stopped short. Isabella and Lady Angela walked by, “We’ll be back in a bit. We’re going to stop by the weaving area,” Angela said.

Isabella nodded, “Alright, thank you, Angela. Alice.”

As they bid each other goodbye, Edward watched Isabella, mesmerized by her beauty. Tanya’s eyes traveled between the two as Bella turned around, nodding to Tanya and Kate, then facing Edward. “Is my father doing better, Lord Edward?”

Momentarily at a loss of words, he blinked. “Yes, much better. You can see once him you go in. Thankfully, his fever dropped. We can get him to your tent as soon as tonight.”

Bella nodded, then walked through, lifting the flap and entering the infirmary.

Edward, looking starry-eyed, glanced at Kate and Tanya, then followed her in. 

Tanya sighed, and Kate looked lethal. “Did you see the girl, Tanya? She’s already controlling Edward. It seems you can only see him in your dreams now,” Kate walked off, huffing. 

Tanya crossed her arms, “Not if I do something about it.”

Her words fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**Yahoo! Chapter four is done!**

**Review and tell me what you think! Better yet, tell me something you hope to see in the story, I just might add it in ;)**

**Until next time =D**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
